rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Athran Denokon
Kel’Thuzad, formerly known in his previous life as Athran Denokon, is a lich roleplayed by BEASTYzaros. A lich loyal to the Empty Lord, Zaros, he is an undead being of considerable power. As a creature of undeath and a skilled Necromancer in life, he has a highly adept knowledge of manipulating the dead and bending them to his will, and has the ability to stir the souls and rotting corpses of countless dead, raising them all for his bidding with a single wave of his skeletal hand. Aside from necromancy, Kel’Thuzad is also a very gifted cryomancer and hematomancer, and was able to use his extensive knowledge and gift of blood magicks to extend his former life far beyond that of an average human. As a loyal and devout Zarosian and a self-proclaimed High Priest of his god, he stands against the tests of time, awaiting the return of his Lord. History Second Age: Birth and Early Life Athran Denokon was born in the late Second Age in the city-state of Lassar of the Zarosian Empire. His mother, Amelia Denokon, was raped by her employer and Master, Lord Kaymar Alohemn. The Lord was a less-than-favorable nobleman of Lassar, married to Lady Emaire Alohemn, and head of the Alohemn estate. His defilement of Amelia, whom was sixteen at the time, was punishable by death in accordance to Lassar laws; infidelity was seen as an affront to Zaros’ divine plan. Being the bastard child of Amelia Denokon, Athran was raised by his mother for the first seven years of his life in secret, fearful that the laws of Lassar would result in Athran and Kaymar being put to death. While growing up in his mother’s care, he never knew his father’s identity; however, his mother still served the Lord and Lady of the house of Alohemn. Shortly thereafter, upon reaching the age of eight, Athran was sent to the capital city of Senntisten to become a priest of Zaros at the request of his mother. While there, he studied the teachings of the Lord of the Empire and became a very devout Zarosian, coming to believe strongly in Zarosian teachings of control and fate. After a few years of studying within the extensive Temple of Senntisten, it was discovered that Athran had a natural gift of hematomancy via a minor accident that happened within the Temple when he was twelve years old. From there, he was given the opportunity to further his studies in both blood magick and devotion to Zaros, to which he heartily accepted. While practicing blood magick, it was then also discovered he had a knack for ice magicks as well, and henceforth began studying both cryo and hematomancy, as well as the other principals of the Ancient Magicks. By the age of twenty-five, Athran Denokon completed his training in Magicks, but would have to further his own mastery of them on his own. Third Age coming soon Fourth Age coming soon Fifth Age coming soon Sixth Age Death and Rebirth With the death of Guthix at the hands of his old teacher, Kel’Thuzad moves in preparation for Zaros’ inevitable return. His death drew nearer, despite his longevity; Kel’Thuzad did not wish to go into the great beyond before he saw the return of this god. So, with that in his mind, he began to construct a phylactery for his life beyond death. At his request, Lazarus slew Kel’Thuzad, while Azrael collected his remains. The two Mahjarrat brought them to his phylactery’s location. From there, Kel’Thuzad rose from the dead as a newly christened Lich. After his rebirth, Kel’Thuzad magically teleported his phylactery from the caves near Eagles’ Peak to an undisclosed and random location somewhere on Gielinor. Recently Having set up base in the Temple of Senntisten, Kel'Thuzad is always on the move, rarely staying in one place for too long. He is constantly "recruiting" members for his undead army, and can often be seen in the vicinity of crypts, graveyards, and other areas where the dead lurk. The recent Battle of Lumbridge proved to be a most generous gift from the gods Saradomin and Zamorak, as Kel’Thuzad harvested the souls of the dead that were constantly being rushed off of the battlefield for his personal use. With his base of operations being found within the crypt in the Senntisten Temple, he frequently talks to the Mahjarrat in charge of the rebuilt Temple. He has acquired some knowledge of an individual who has helped Azzanadra with restoring the Temple. While the adventurer sparked Kel’Thuzad’s curiosity, he has not set out to find the human. Kel’Thuzad recently came into the possession of multiple wights; a gift from Azrael. The Mahjarrat stole them from another known as Kharak. From there, he transferred their control to Kel’Thuzad, giving him more soldiers for his undead army. Takeover of the Dominion of Ancients Called to action by Azrael through telepathic communication, Kel'Thuzad arrived on the Isle of Miscellenia in order to confront Dimitri Voshan, the current leader of the Dominion of Ancients. Upon arrival, Kel'Thuzad was prompted by Azrael to enter the main chamber of the Miscellenia castle, and create a tele-block on the area. Everyone within the room turned on Dimitri within seconds of the spells activation, and the group --among them being Azrael, a human known as Kain Exas, as well as multiple Mahjarrat such as Kharak Renthos, Wenceslas and Pyris-- attacked the leader of the Dominion. Chasing him form the castle, they followed him, volleying bursts of magic at him. Kel'Thuzad summoned two of his personal guard, Wrath and Greed, to his side. However, Dimitri abandoned the island, fleeing on warships to an unkown destination. With the coup successful, Kel'Thuzad dismissed his minions back to the cold darkness of the Shadow Realm, leaving the Isle to his allies. Personality and Appearance In life, Athran was described as a man of many passions; a man who could rekindle the dying fires of hope in almost any other person. He was seen as intelligent, trustworthy and very devoted to Zaros, and often highly determined. After the passing of his Lord, and falling into a deep depression, Athran turned his devotion from prayer and service to necromancy and dark magicks. After his revelation of bending the dead to his will, Athran became highly pessimistic and hateful of others, yet he still retained the ability to assuage the viewpoints of others to his own. In undeath, Kel’Thuzad again retained his ability to manipulate others, thus proving him to be a prime believer in the Empty Lord’s teachings of control. Since his resurrection as a lich, he is accurately described as cold, ruthless, cunning and ever planning. He has become quite secretive to others, even his own allies, and reveals no information of his plans besides that of which he can afford to pass around. However, despite his overall decrepit and reclusive personality, he has a twisted sense of humor that most would deem distasteful. Even to his allies, Kel’Thuzad can come off as a deceitful, dark and evil being. However, while he holds no real value to his allies, he still accepts their assistance and trust, as for a lich, that is hard to come by. *Athran Denokon stood at an average height of 5'11" and had somewhat pale skin. He sported a finely trimmed Donnegal-styled black beard, with groomed, long jet hair. His eyes were a light blue. He often wore purple robes in accordance to his priesthood, and would sport a hood and cloak when travelling. *Kel'Thuzad stands around 7'6" and is almost entirely skeletal in appearance. His eye sockets glow a disturbing blue, while he gives off a cyan aura. He dons violent robes and golden "crown" upon his skull, which is adorned with an amethyst jewel and is known as the Helm of Domination. He is usually seen carrying a staff of his own making, one that can channel the elements of water and fire at ease, helping him to quickly cast powerful ice and blood spells. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Chillblains – Kel’Thuzad emits a frosted aura, and anyone within the vicinity will feel a chill crawl up their spine. His aura (seen as a blue haze) also allows him to charge ice spells faster. '' Cryomancy – ''Kel’Thuzad has an uncanny affinity for Ice Magicks, able to unleash all means of frozen fury upon his foes. Hematomancy – Kel’Thuzad is a master blood mage, being able to cast all means of blood spells, both offensive and defensive, with ease. '' Necromancy – ''Ability to raise, command, and control hordes of undead at a time. He is also able to create many different kinds of undead, ranging from the simple skeleton to the resilient wight. Lichborne – Able to withstand death, Kel’Thuzad can return from the grave so long as his phylactery is intact. He also has gained a great deal of knowledge and magical power by simply becoming a lich. '' Shadow Step – ''Kel’Thuzad can walk short distances through the Shadow Realm via Shadow Magicks. Shadow Stepping is usually only used for combat. '' Telepathy – ''Kel’Thuzad is able to converse, invade and read the thoughts of others that he has a connection to. This ability is enhanced when communicating with undead, whether his minions or not. It is further amplified by his helm. '' Teleportation – ''Able to teleport via a Zarosian teleport. He also has the ability to prevent others from teleportation. '' Unholy Defense – ''Kel’Thuzad can only be critically wounded by pure silver and extremely powerful magical attacks delivered by the most powerful of mages. '' Unholy Might – ''Physically stronger than the average mortal, and able to crush bones to dust effortlessly. '' Unholy Empowerment – ''Magically superior to most mortals, save for other magical races such as Mahjarrat, and has a deep understanding of the arcane. ''Equipment'' Staff of Empowerment ''– ''A staff that harbors both the elements of water and fire, allowing for Kel’Thuzad to channel powerful ice and blood spells relatively quickly. Helm of Domination – A crown-like helm that is worn by the lich. It amplifies his ability to control hordes of undead at a single time, and also amplifies his powers of telepathy. '' Lich’s Robes – ''Violet robes that empower the lich, allowing it to use magic with ease. ''Allies'' Azrael – A Mahjarrat who governs the island of Miscellenia, he is known as the Archangel of Death and was responsible for helping Kel’Thuzad ascend to lichdom with the assistance of another Mahjarrat, Lazarus. Augustus – The Mahjarrat son of Azrael, Kel’Thuzad has only met him a few times. However, his power is quite noticeable to the lich, and he even contemplated thoughts of stealing the Mahjarrat’s soul for his own use. Lazarus – A Mahjarrat of considerable power, and a known user of Void Magicks. As of late, Kel’Thuzad is questioning his alliance with Lazarus, as the Mahjarrat slew him, protecting the lich’s victim in the process. This has caused Kel’Thuzad to question the Mahjarrat’s loyalty. '' Sliske – ''A Mahjarrat who once helped Athran achieve greater potential in necromancy when he instructed him temporarily during the Second Age after witnessing his failed attempt at resurrecting his mother. Although his whereabouts are unknown to Kel’Thuzad, the lich has received information of Sliske’s assassination of Guthix and the godly powers he supposedly acquired from Guthix. While this Mahjarrat did instruct Kel’Thuzad, he holds no real value of the Mahjarrat. '' Azzanadra – ''The Mahjarrat responsible for the restoration of the Senntisten Temple. He has provided Kel’Thuzad with some decent information, especially knowledge of a human adventurer who Zaros requires for future use. Minions Kel'Thuzad has multitudes of undead at his disposal, ranging from the simple skeleton to the undefeatable wight. He utilizes skeletons when in a tight spot, but can also quickly raise hordes of ghosts and zombies. Personal Guardians Kel’Thuzad’s personal guard are undead minions who have proven to be obedient, powerful, and whom Kel’Thuzad has taken a likening to. Each is harvested from the souls of people who demonstrate a Deadly Sin. In undeath, they still retain their sinful nature. However, these in turn are used to Kel’Thuzad’s advantage. Each Guardian is also named after the Deadly Sin their former self portrayed. Wrath – A wight that was raised during an ambush en route to Ghorrock. The soul bound to Kel’Thuzad belonged to that of a rogue swordsman, whose devastatingly intricate and ferocious sword art was able to fell many Zarosians who were well trained in the art of swordplay. This wight has been under Kel’Thuzad’s influence since the end of the Second Age, and has remained faithfully his with unquestionable loyalty. His combat style utilizes dual swords. Pride – A wight raised during the Third Age. His soul belonged to a man known as Ralthar the Boastful, a Saradominist mage who took pleasure in narcissism and egotistical boasting as well as taking the lives of Zarosians during the Zarosian Extermination. His pride and foolishness led to his death, and has since served as a relatively loyal undead mage. His combat style utilizes fire and earth magic. Greed – A wraith that was brought into eternal servitude during the start of the Fourth Age. His soul belonged to that of Emaire Ansten, a vicious grave robber and thief who stole from those that were trying to rebuild from the cataclysmic God Wars. He still tends to steal. However, he takes ''lives rather than material objects. His combat style utilizes a combination of shadow magick and claws.'' Sloth – An undead abomination created from failed experiments by Kel’Thuzad during the middle of the Fourth Age. With the body pieces from that of multiple humans, this “Frankenstein’s Monster” of an undead rarely sees action. Instead, it appears to only desire one thing: rest. However, despite its lax personality, it can be a horrendous nightmare when in combat. Its combat style relies on unarmed brute force.